Strings of Fate
by UsagiHinataIrene
Summary: What if Ron becames mature little by little after he came back from the Yamanouchi school? And he starts to take his missions seriously and secretly training to become a ninja that he was destined to be. Yori then comes into the picture and Kim realizes that her relationship with Ron might falter.
Hey Everyone. Hinata's here. This is my first time writing this fanfic so i hope you con go easy on me. I really love KimxRon couple and i was thinking that i should add spice into the story. So i hope you can review this story. Although i do know that not much people are watching Kim Possible but since I really love the show, I wanted to write and posted this out. I know that if i still love Kim Possible episodes, i pretty sure there are others who love this story as well. Though i don't have any high expectations, i still hope you can give me comments. Oh and i'm still working on HiccupxElsa fanfic since I think they would make a great couple. Be prepare for the element of suprise. Ehehe ;)

* * *

Chapter 1 "THE DAY IT CHANGED"

The sound of the bell echoes throughout the hallways and everyone starts to scramble from their seats, hastily existing from their classroom in relief as if the world war has ended. Ron is the last person to exit his classroom since Mr. Barkins wants Ron to write an essay about his experience in Yamanouchi, Japan. Okay, just great! First he had to hide his secret about a cool and highly isolate ninja school in the valley of mountain in Yamanouchi and it is a promise between him and Yori. Now Mr. Barkins is asking him to write an essay about his experience in Japan which he practically doesn't know what to write about his experience in Japan. In the first place, the ninja school is not a normal school at all and it is supposed to be hidden from the media. Besides, he was never good with lies so in this case he needs Kim to help him out. And it's been a year since he left the school, yet why of all time it has to be a year with Mr. Barkins, asking him to write down an essay that has happened a year ago?

During the lunch break, the entire students of Middleton High make their way to the cafeteria. Ron is totally on cloud's nine. Today they are serving pizza with extra cheese in it with nachos. The best day in this whole week. He grabs his lunch and soon finds his seat next to Kim. Well it's like a natural thing now, since they had been best friends since pre-K, so sticking together with your best friend is not the drama while Monique is sitting on Kim's left.

"Hey, Ron. Why are you late? Usually, you'll be here early than me and Monique." Said Kim as she uses a fork and stabs the lettuce with cherry red tomatoes, mixing them with the dressing of the salad before eating them. Well, after all, for the next few weeks, the cafeteria will be serving Nachos and extra cheese in it and Ron wouldn't miss it for the world.

"It's Mr. BARKINS. He asks me to write an essay about my trip to Yamanouchi so that he can send the reports to the principal." He scowls. Rufus on the other hand, runs out from his pocket and grabs the nachos to eat them, not that Ron mind him eating his food. They're like brothers in one soul. So he mostly shares everything with his best buddy. Kim could see the picture clearly when Mr. Barkins told Ron to do the essay and he'll be frowning in irritation, cursing that he couldn't get to the cafeteria early.

"Okay..so? How hard can that be, Ron? I mean you're good with words and stuff. Just write where you had went and stay and eat. See? Easy right? " Kim tries to cheer him up. Ron laughs it off nervously, scratching his head as he eats his nachos. Oh, he is good with words but lying about his experience in Japan and he doesn't know any info and which school he has to go to talk about including the places he visited

"Sigh. Easier said than to be done, KP." He mumbles as he ruffles his hair. Kim pats his shoulder.

"It's okay Ron. You can do your essay at my house tomorrow since mom wants you to come over for dinner to have pasta and nachos with extra cheese. How's that?"

Ron's gloom face soon starts to brighten up . "Thanks KP. You're the best."he said cheerily. In a blink of an eye, Ron and Rufus have finished their food.

"Gotta' go now. Mr. Barkins has other stuffs he wants me to do. See you at five tomorrow." Ron waves his hand and takes his tray to the cleaning section area.

Kim smiles back and as she gazes at Monique, she is practically giving her a look on her face.

"What? Is something wrong?" Kim asks curiously. Monique raises her left eyebrow.  
"Girl, you do know that you two are like a normal couple telling each other stuffs and cheer the other one up. And meeting with parents to have dinner…."

Kim dilates her eyes in surprise, as she nearly chokes her salad. "What?! That's just wrong, Monique. Me and Ron? We're best friends since pre-K. It's normal." Kim denies.

"Um-hmn. maybe to YOU but others…not so much, hon. And the OTHERS that I mention, it includes me."

"Monique, don't do this. We're not into each other. Ron is ..well Ron. And relationship stuff between us is so.. I mean . awk-weird. You know.." she said honestly.

"That just tells me that you HAVE thought about 'IT'(dating)?"

Kim nearly has an arrow piercing at her heart as Monique has strike the truth. Nothing can escape her grasp when it's about relationship and stuff. She's like a guru or something or maybe an esper.

"Yes. No. Yes..I mean NO! Urgh.. come on, Monique. Give me a break. And even if I did, that was so way back in pre-K. "Said Kim as she chews her salad. Monique rolls her eyes, averting her face to the other side of the cafeteria, pretending that she doesn't know about Kim's initial thoughts and goes on with the flow. Maybe her friend just need some time to think about it herself. For once, it would be best that her best girl would actually realize that her relationship with Ron is totally too close for being best friends. In her opinion, they just zing, completing each other like yin and yang or maybe Kim just did not notice it yet. Maybe.

Kim walks into her room, putting her books on the table. She heaves a heavy sigh after running around, trying to catch the 'tweeps' after stealing her hairdryer for their space inventions. As she settles herself on the bed, she starts to recall about what Monique said during the lunch break. Her and Ron a couple? Please, that is just not right. It feels odd, your best friend that you have known since pre-K, growing up together and telling secrets to each other, tearing the walls and express their feelings about their life like close siblings. Maybe she can describe it like a forbidden love between siblings.

Ron knows almost everything about her and she knows everything about him. Hmn. Her head feels so messed up with a lot of things or maybe she's just overeating by what Monique said earlier. Yeah that must be it. As she is pondering her thoughts, her eyelids are getting heavy and soon she drifts in her slumber.

Ron exerts his stamina and soon starts to spar a wooden dummy using close range combat martial arts that he has received training during his time in the Ninja school in Yamanouchi. His sensei is still assisting him with his training using telepathic communication. The ninja school seems to embrace a lot of techniques from China mixing with the Japanese style together to make a complex technique. Well, that was explained by his sensei at the beginning before he begins training. Lately, his master seems to appear quite often; whenever he has free time since his last visit to Yamanouchi, insisting that he is the chosen one and training is essential to bring out his full potential. An hour has passed. Ron feels like his mind is being penetrated with an electrical impulse.

"Stoppable-san, it is time you change to the usual routine. The important thing right now is to improve your strength and mind. I'll talk to you tomorrow Stoppable-san." His master echoes in his mind. Ron doesn't seem surprise anymore, he couldn't question about the logic about his master telepathic ability so he might as well embrace it. Ron nods his head. His clears his mind, taking deep breaths, relieving it and soon start 1000 push-ups, sit ups, skipping and finally sitting upside down for an hour while meditating.

"Master, can I tell my best friend about the Yamanouchi school?" Ron asks as soon as he finishes his bath after a long training, putting on his boxers and a white loose t-shirt before walking into his room.

"Stoppable-san, I know I've been asking too much but the Yamanouchi school is kept a secret from the prying eyes of the outside world. If our power were to be exposed, who knows if the evil people will take advantage of our school."

Ron sighs heavily as he shifts his position so that he could be more comfortable as he sits on the tatami mat that Yori gave him, ruffling his hair with a towel. "Yeah but This is Kim Possible we're talking about. Her job is kinda' like saving the world thing and she knows that I have monkey powers." He tries his best to convince his sensei. The last thing he wants to do is to lie to his best friend about him and some mysterious ninja school, not that he is offending the students in the school or anything.

"Stoppable-san, I'm really sorry. The moment you swore your vow, you should never reveal to other even if it's your best friend. I deeply respect your friend but there are things that you should keep it to yourself. Besides, if you were to tell her, she might get in trouble without you noticing it." His master tries to make a logical explanation so that he wouldn't go exposing the Yamanouchi school to other people. Ron nods his head silently before his sensei depart from his mind. He grabs a blanket and settles himself on the tatami mat.

-THE NEXT DAY-

~Ding dong~  
"Kimmie honey, please get the door." Mrs. Possible calls out while preparing the dressing for the salad.

"Okay mum." Kim sequels as she puts her hairdryer on her dressing table, sliding down the stairs, and runs towards the door. She plasters her face with a smile as she sees her best friend, standing in front of her door, wearing his casual clothes; an XL size long sleeve grey jacket with a tight black pants. She could smell an apple scent just by standing in front of him. His blonde hair is a little damp and his face is rather pale as if he has just came back from exercising but his breathing doesn't seem like he is short of breath.

"Hey KP. Can I um come in?" His voice soon relief her from her thoughts. Slowly, she stand at the side of the door to let him in.

"Yeah, sure thing, Ron." She said in haste.

Just as Ron is about to walk into her house, Jim and Tim spring out from the front door with their crazy inventions, heading towards the car porch, leaving Kim to miss her balance and nearly fall back knocking on the solid concrete wall. On the other hand, Ron swiftly holds and pulls her hand towards him in the act of instinct with his right arm and his left hand swiftly holds her nape so that she won't get her head injured by knocking onto the wall. Kim regains her balance as she grabs onto his large jacket. She gasps in surprise as he pulls her closer to his chest. Just as she is about to curse her two idiot brothers who can't seem to see where they are going, coincidentally, her hands happen to feel his tone muscles. And she somewhat seem to forget about her anger and irritation that is swelling in her heart as if they just vanish into thin air.

'Huh? Was his shoulder always this broad and so masculine?' She monologues to herself though slightly enjoying the sensation that she is feeling. Despite both of them always went out of mission together, she is pretty much 100% sure that Ron doesn't have six pack of abs. But yet, both of her palms are touching his lower stomach and for some reasons, she could feel six tone muscles at his abdomen.

'Has he been working out?' She questions herself.

Ron sighs in relief, not knowing what is going in and out of Kim's mind, he gazes at the her twin brothers running towards the garage while saying, "Sorry, Ron and Big sis. We're in a rush." Said Tim.

"Its fine, boys." Ron replied back as he smiles looking at them.

"Well, they sure are nasty than me when I was young. Haha. Right, Kim?" Yet there is no reply. A few seconds has passed yet Kim doesn't seem to respond to him. This begins to worry him so he lowers his head to see if she is fine or maybe she is sick. It's not like her to space out unless something is bothering her mind.

"Kim?" He whispers gently, gently patting on her shoulder with his rough hands.

She quickly snaps from her thoughts as soon as Ron called her more than twice.

"Y-Yes?" She said hastily.

Ron narrows his eyes, gazing at her intensively sending her heart to pulsate at the moment. His face is drawing close to her face as her eyes reflect with his beautiful glittering hazel eyes. Her cheeks are burning, her blood is boiling up and she feels like she's suffocating as if she forgets how to breathe anymore. Swiftly she averts her gaze from his.

"Kim ,are you okay? You've been spacing off." He said worriedly. Kim shakes her head in denial.

"Okay, if you're not sick, I suppose you have a fever or something?" He asks as he reaches out his hand and touches her forehead gently. A typical dorky Ron who is always concern about her makes her caught her off guard.

"I-I..um.." Oh no! Her mind is going blank! What is she going to say? It's like she has forgotten how to speak and nothing seems to come into her mind at the moment. At this point, she has nothing to think about and her brain seems too slow to react as if her brain has been fried or toasted, although she is enjoying this sensation.

Out of the blue, Mrs. Possible called her daughter from the kitchen. "Kimmy, honey, is Ron there?"

This time she swiftly escapes from his grasps and replies back. "Y-Yeah! He's here."

"Okay. You two do what you're supposed to do. I'll call you two when I'm done." Mrs. Possible said hastily as she is busy cooking the sauce for the pasta.

"okay!" Kim squeals just so that her mom can hear her loud and clear.

She gazes at Ron for a moment. Okay her heart is still thumping fast and its not slowing down! Ron is still looking at her if she's alright or not. Noticing that he seems unconvinced that she's fine, she sighs heavily.

"Ron, I'm fine. Really. It's just that I just came back from cheerleading practice and I'm just a little lethargic."

Thankfully, her words are convincing enough that he actually bought it. He smiles at her.

"Okay, just don't overdo things KP. Wouldn't want to see you sick now. Otherwise I need to go to the hospital because of you." He joked. Rufus on the other hand who is in Ron's jacket the whole time, realizes that his owner's best friend is acting weird but he decides to shrug it off and enjoy his nap before the feast begins.

She scoffs, punching his shoulder gently. "I wouldn't." She said confidently.

"Okay. Since I know you're fine, I'm desperately needing your help KP. Mr. Barkins needed my essay in the next three days and I haven't written down anything yet!" He said in frustration.

Kim smirks slightly as she walks towards the staircase after closing the stair case while having Ron following her pace.

"It's fine. First just think of a place and then what did you do at there."

"Hmn. Bueno Nachos? And I ate nachos with extra cheese at Bueno Nachos?" He said in an unsure manner.

Kim slaps her head with her left hand. "Ron, there is no Bueno Nachos in Japan. Its an Asian country with Asian food not Tex-Mex food. In Japan they have food like sushi or sashimi or something. Have some logic to it Ron."

Ron couldn't come up with any ideas at all. His brain couldn't think of anything besides Tex-Mex food. Other than that, Asian food is not what he would usually try unless Yori recommends. His eyes dilates. 'Wait! Why I didn't think of it?' He monologues.

"Kim,you're an absolute genius!"

"I-I am?" Kim said in a puzzled manner, knowing that she couldn't capture what is he trying to say nor could her mind sync with his mind.

"YES! I can refer more about Japan from Yori!" He said in the heat of the moment since he could imagine the feeling of him being freed from his evil clutches of Mr. Barkins if he just asks Yori.

Kim narrows her eyes, raising her eyebrow in question. Did she just hear him wrongly? If Ron has a friend he would definitely introduce that certain person to her.

"Wait who's Yori?" She said carefully.

Ron slaps his head for being such an idiot for saying out Yori's name out so randomly. Her identity was supposed to a secret as well.

"Er..I mean. She's from our um from out last um Mathematics class. You know the girl with the weird glasses when we were in grade 3?" He chuckles nervously.

Kim crosses her arms, gazing at him like a tiger watching its prey. Her mind tries to recall if there is anyone named Yori back when she was in grade 3. However, nothing seems to ring a bell. Out of the blue, Kim's mother called both of the teenagers to go downstairs to have dinner.

"Well, Mrs. Possible is calling so um..wouldn't want to miss it. Let's go KP and don't be a turtle." He said hastily, dashing towards the dining table to lift Kim's suspicion up from her mind. Kim curls her lips in frustration. His odd behavior is really suspicious.

"Sigh. For now, I'll brush this off. He'll tell me eventually...We're best friends after all." She said confidently before going downstairs to catch up with Ron.

After having a hearty meal with Kim's family, Ron thanked Mrs. Possible for the meal and offers his help to wash the dishes. Meanwhile, Rufus's tummy is stuff with lasagna and nachos. Tonight is quite a fest since it's a small celebration for Mr. Possible for getting a new promotion. At first Mrs. Possibles didn't want to trouble the young blonde but due to his stubborn nature, she gives in and let him help he to wash the dishes.

"It okay, Mrs. Possible. I'll do the dishes and you go do with your brainy surgery." Ron said goofily.

"Thanks Ron dear. I really appreciate that." Mrs. Possible giggles before excusing herself to her office for work again. Meanwhile, Kim is sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap while drinking her hot chocolate. Her assignment is due by this Thursday and she hasn't start with the introduction yet. Jim and Tim finally settle themselves in the living room as well after they finished their crazy inventions for the coming science fair and Mr. Possible, well he's in his office, preparing for the his next project. As soon as he finishes cleaning the dishes, he separates the rubbish in the plastic bag before taking out the trash. He gazes at Kim and the boys. Their eyes seem to be fixed on the tv screen.

"Stoppable-san. Why don't you apply cleaning duty as a part of your training?" Said Sensei calmly in his mind, as soon as Ron wipes his sweat off.

"Cleaning too?" he frowns.

"Training with such small matters will be a healthy habit. And do remember about tonight."

Ron sighs heavily. Just how did he got himself in this mess in the first place? Oh the wonders of the world. He starts taking deep breathes, calming his mind and head. First technique is 'blind sense' training. He closes his eyes and let his ears, nose and finger tips naturally do their work; one of his favourite part of the training actually.

Sensei realises that Ron has a potential since he seems to get use to in in less than three days. However no matter how good he is, he could never go further than that if he never hones his skills. Swiftly, he picks up the knife in the sink and starts tossing to the knife holder, bowls to the racks and the garbage to the plastic bag. Then he begins cleaning the kitchen till it's spotless. As he opens his eyes, his eyes are totally satisfied with the surrounding in the kitchen. Wiping off his sweat, he starts to walk into the living room.

"Hey, KP. I'm going home for today." He exclaims. Kim gazes at Ron while nodding her head.

"Okay. By the way, thanks Ron. I didn't do much though and you always help my mum with the house chores. What's more I suck at house chores."

"No big. It's my specialty. Since it's within my field, I'll look at it as a intense training to hone my skills!" he said with enthusiasm.

Kim scoffs as she looks at his honest behaviour and it somewhat warms her heart as if she is cuddling herself with a warm blanket next to the fire in the cold winter season.

"Right. Intense training. Well, I should probably guide you to the door. It's the least I can do." She walks towards the door and opens it for Ron to walk out.

"Yeah. Thanks KP. Bye. See you tomorrow." He smiles, waving his hand as he walks back to his house. Kim waves back before closing the door and swiftly dashes towards the living room, wondering what kind of presentation she has to present.

Ron tossed his sweaty clothes into the laundry and hastily takes a quick shower. As soon as he finishes his shower, he grabs his gear and clothes before acing throughout the window after making sure that Rufus is asleep. He starts walking on tree, a part of his training as well though it's one of the hardest thing he has been trying to overcome be he somewhat still manage to stabilize his balance. He walks gazes at his watch and scans his surroundings. He covers up his face like a ninja would be. He gazes at his watch and wait for his presence. Three minutes has pasted from the due time. He hears a rustle not from afar, alerting his instinct to be ready with his Escrima sticks that was originally made by Yori herself as a parting gift before he leaves the school. Out of the blue, a surprise attack came from behind made Ron hastily dodge the attack and in an instant he blocks the blow with the sticks and with his left hand he swing the sticks in a swift, attacking the enemy in response. The attacker seems to be ready with another incoming blow at his weak spots. Noticing the enemy's objective, Ron starts to block the attacks and boldly move into the zone, charging with all his might, hoping that he might land a hit on the intruder. The enemy's eyes dilate.

"Wait, Stoppable-san. It's me, Yori." Upon hearing a familiar feminine voice, Ron immediately stops his movement just in the nick of time before he lands a hit on her neck. He heaves in and out rapidly, lowering down his guard and gaze at Yori.

"Are you really Yori? I mean she is in Japan and this is Middleton town." He said awkwardly.

"It is me Stoppable-san." She reassures him, taking of her mask and to let him satisfy his curiosity about her identity. Ron beams in excitement, unmasking his cover as well.

"Speak of the devil! Yori! It is you! I so glad." He smiles, hugging her like old friends meeting back once again after a several years being apart.

Yori nods her head. "Yes. And it's my pleasure to see you again, Stoppable-san." Yori smiles and goes along with the flow by hugging him.

"You know I was about to ask Sensei for your number."

"Really? Why? Is it urgent that you need to be in contact with me?"

"Ah yes. You see after the exchange students programme, Mr Barkins tlok me to write an essay about it. So I clearly don't know anything in Japan aside from what you taught me in Japan." He explains.

"I see where you are going. Very well, I would gladly help you. But I do want to remind you in advance that I don't have a cell phone, Stoppable-san." She smiles, knowing that Ron has shown his goofy face as a sign that he has just realises about something.

Ron soon breaks their reunion and soon gets down to the important part of their reunion. "so wait, why are you here and where is my training mentor that sensei was talking about?" Ron asks out of curiosity.

"Oh I see he hasn't told you yet. From now on, I'll be you instructor in training your skills Stoppable-san."

Ron dilates his eyes, dropping his jaws in disbelief. "Huh? What? Seriously? Wait, what about school? And where will you live? Do you have money?" he throws tons of questions at Yori. Yori gently pats his shoulders and said softly, "Well, I do have a lot of things to tell you but for now can we just go to your house?"

Ron's head is in a mess. He has a bad feeling about this. "Anyway Stoppable-san, can you help me with the luggage? I have another bag with me." She said calmly.

"Oh, okay." He said obediently, without questioning her any further, taking her bag to his house.

Ron scratches his nape as if he is in daze. Yori gazes at him from behind as she lets him lead the way. A small smile is plastered on her face as she sees Ron's back, growing broader and he seems different than the last time she met him. Well, she expects nothing less than Sensei's way of training.

He takes secret missions directly from Sensei the past year and she heard of his achievements in the ninja school. Yet, and here she thought that he might change into a bossy and arrogant person, but he seems like the same old typical Ron with a new sense of aura of maturity over the past year. Her thoughts soon snap as soon as she feels a gentle pat on her arms.

"Yori, you okay?" he asks worriedly, with his eyes piercing her eyes, sending her heart to pulsate faster than usual. Swiftly she fidgets in response, taking a step back while taking deep breaths to relieve her heartbeats.

"I'm fine. Anyway what were you saying?" she said hastily.

"Oh I was wondering um..you know my parents would be shock if you're in my house.. and. And."

Yori cuts him short. "Actually they knew."

Ron gazes her, giving her a puzzle look at her. "They knew YOU were coming?"

"Oh yes. Sensei talked to them last year and they said they don't mind taking me in."

Ron slaps his head. Why is he not surprise with this? Oh yeah, lately they have been asking about a sister at the same age like him.

Yori begins to worry if she is a burden for Ron. "If you don't like the idea I can.." Noticing that he might hurt her feelings, he grabs her hands and said in a haste, "N-No. I'll be glad that you would stay at my house. It's just that don't expect so much. My parents aren't that rich."

Yori shakes her head. "Its fine. I can adapt to the changes Stoppable-san. So no need to worry."

As both of them enter the house, Ron senses the front door is unlock. He tells Yori to halt for a moment. Readying his sticks if it is necessary, covering his face. "Yori, as soon as I enter, on the lights so that we can see the culprit's face. The switch is just behind the front door." He whispers.

Yori slowly nods her head and she is on alert.

Ron slowly opens the door, taking one step at a time without making a sound. His senses soon tingle till the end of his spines, sending him to respond instantly, by deflecting a single blow on his arms. In amidst of the dark living room, he could only rely on his senses for now. Another blow is coming from his left and right and he could bare dodge since it was too fast. Holding onto his weapon would be a burden and so he finally resorts to one last method, 'hand-to-hand' combat tactics. He soon uses his left leg, aiming for the intruders vital points to knock him down. Another kick is coming from his left and this time he holds the enemy's leg tightly, and uses speed attacks by using his left leg to pin down the enemy. The enemy barely blocks the attack and swiftly holds onto his shirt and throws him on the floor. Ron hastily regains his posture by doing back flipping to reduce the injury impact on his body. Swiftly, he charges towards his target, flattening his hands to attack the enemy. In the heat of the moment, Yori finally found the switch. As soon as she turns on the lights, Ron widens his eyes, gasping in surprise. He hastily changes his direction of aiming the final blow onto the wall, sending it to have a huge crack on it. Meanwhile, the familiar figure hurriedly, punches his abdomen, with the next kick; aiming his legs.

"KIM! Its me, Ron!" he exclaims.

Kim stopped her movements at the moment just in the nick of time as soon as she hears his voice. Her foot is merely less than 1 cm away from his thighs.

"Ron? Where were you? Wade called in and you weren't there so I had to do the mission myself." She states. Ron unmasks himself and gaze at her while smiling at her awkwardly. "Oh, I'm sorry KP. I was um busy."

Kim drops her jaws. "What? Busy till you forgot about our mission? And why are you in a ninja looking suit? And who's your accomplice?" she throws tons of questions to his face and now it's getting harder for him to say a word to her especially when it's Kim.

"um. Listen I can't tell you Kim. Its confidential." He said warily.

"Ron I came back to check up on you if you're okay. And here I find you with another ninja wannabe." She grumbles.

She bites her lips in irritation. First of all she just had a fierce battle with a ruthless person with deadly skills of martial art. Wait a minute! Something is not right. If the accomplice is standing apart from her, the closest person who could have done the deadly attacks is the one who is Ron. She messages her head, sighing heaving to cool herself down. Maybe she was fighting two people at that time.

"Ron. Do you have something to explain to me?" She said frowns.

"Excuse me, Possible-san, my name is Yori. I'm Stoppable-san's cousin." Yori cuts their conversation, knowing that things are going to get worse between them while bowing in respect to Kim.

Kim glares at the accomplice, unmasking her mask. She sees a beautiful Asian teenage girl, around her age, gazing at her. She has beautiful curves, slender legs, rosy cheeks and fair complexions along with her wavy ebony hair. For once, Kim admits that she looks so much beautiful than Bonnie and she couldn't help but to be feel infuriate for some reason.

"Cousin? Since when did Ron have an Asian cousin? Can someone explain to me in detail." She hisses, crossing her hand in irritation. 'Just what is her relation with Ron.' She monologues.

"Actually I'll be staying here for a while with Stoppable-san and his family. And I'll be attending Middleton High as well." She smiles.

Ron nearly rolls out his eyes and Kim has her worst. She somewhat feels unease about her.

Cousin staying in Ron's house, oh she has no issues. But her woman's instinct keeps on telling her that she doesn't look like a cousin to Ron. She takes deep breathes and tries to talk to Ron one by one.

"Where did you go just now Ron?" she asks as she faces Ron in the eye.

"He was picking me up from the airport, just now." Yori answers her question.

"Okay. But why is you scooter outside Ron? I mean that is your only transportation." she grits her teeth to keep her cool, glaring at her with the signal to tell Yori to be quiet because she is not directing the question to her.

Yori turns into a blind eye and helps to answer in Ron's stead. She knows very well that Ron is a very bad liar so for now she has to cover up their secret. "He used the cab to pick me up." She smiles sweetly at Kim. Now, she's starting to get suspicious with Ron's so-called cousin.

"Well, if you have nothing else, I would like to rest since tomorrow we have to attend school. Stoppable-san, can you please show me to my room."

"Right back at ya'." He smiles awkwardly.

Ron immediately felt guilty about lying to Kim but he decides to follow Yori's lead. "KP, I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry about the mission. I promise I won't miss it again." He said warily, walking her to the door before catching up with Yori to show her to her room.

Kim clenches her fist onto her clothes. Her mood seems to be moody than before. Maybe she's just tried after the mission. But deep down she knows that something else is causing a stir in her heart. She decides to take a good night sleep.

"It's just a dream. Ron would never know how to use martial arts and her has no cousin named Yori. Yeah. I must be dreaming." She whispers to herself, as she sings a lullaby that Ron used to sing to her back in pre-K before drifting herself to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # #

Kim wakes up groggily as she eases her movements on her bed. She stretches her hands and yawns lazily. She picks up her bag from her desk and compiles her assignments into a single file and takes a quick shower before changing her clothes. She walks down to the dining room while grabbing her backpack.

"Morning mum."

"Morning Kimmy. You're a little late today. Usually you'll wake up early before Ron." Mrs. Possible states while applying peanut butter and jelly on her toast.

"Yeah I know. I think I had a bad dream last night. I think Ron was fighting me with some madly martial arts skills and another girl, named…" Kim halts for a second. Is her eyes blind or is it just her hallucinating again. She rubs her eyes and narrows her eyes again, peaking through the window as she sees two familiar figure, walking side by side by the street not far from her house.

"Is that Yori?"

Mrs Possible stands next to her daughter, peaking through the window where her daughter is sitting.

"Oh have you met Yori? She's such a nice girl."

"Wait? What? So it's not a dream?" she murmurs. "Did, Ron come here with her to our house?" she said in a raspy voice, drinking her milk on the dining table with irritation.

"Oh, yes. Ron's parents and the two kids came by early this morning. They wanted to introduce Yori. She seems very polite and sweet too. I'm sure you two would make good friends. Oh I forgot to mention that Ron's parents are going to travel about three months for work so they'll be coming over to our house during the three months." Mrs Possible smiles charily. She does enjoy Ron being with her family since he always helps her with the house chores and he always lighten up the mood in the house.

Kim on the other hand has her own thoughts. She taps her finger before pushing her chair away with anger swelling in her heart. "Yeah. Like we're going to be good friends." She scoffs. "This is getting frustrating. And I can't believe he did not wait for me!" She grumbles. She exits the door and rushes towards, grabbing her bag and dashes towards the front door with a toast bread on her mouth.

# # # # # # # # #

"I can't believe Ron just ditch me for some random Japanese girl." Kim said angrily as soon as her chemistry class ends.

"Well you ditched him way longer as long as I can remember." Monique corrects her best friend. Kim glares at her.

"Hey don't give me that eye. I'm just stating the facts." She hisses. "Don't worry, he'll come back to you in no time. Just like how you ditched him the last time so that you could be with Josh but you two still didn't change right? And he's not complaining like you did."

"Monique, who's side are you on?" she pouts.

"On the side of justice." Monique snickers.

"Urgh, but still he's not telling me anything about how he met Yori and who she is and where does she come from! He's my best friend and he is always telling me the truth. But last night I sense that he is hesitating or something. And when I asked him, Yori answered in his stead. I positive that they are hiding something or maybe she's a spy, threatening him?" she blurts out, shutting her locker as she puts her books into her locker with Monique standing by her side.

"Kim, chill out. You're exaggerating things. Let's just say he is seeing his cousin whom he hasn't seen in a long time and he just want to spend time together with her. It's normal." Monique said calmly.

"Maybe." Kim said hesitantly. Honestly, hearing from Monique saying that he will have to spend more time with his so-called cousin more than her, is sending turmoil in her stomach.

"I don't see why you should worry about such thing. Unless, you're jealling." She smirks. Kim tilts her head in question. "Jealling?"

"JEALOUS." Monique sighs heavily.

"I-I'm not jealling!" she hisses in denial.

Out of the blue, an image of a familiar person pops out on the computer screen in her locker.

"Hey Kim, I wanted to say, Huh? Oh, hey Monique." Wade greets in a friendly manner.

"Hey to you to Wade."

"So why is Kim in a bad mood? Is she sick?" Wade asks honestly after observing Kim's facial expression doesn't seem to how she usually look like.

"Hmn, I'll tell you, Kim is jealling right now." She whispers.

Wade dilates his eyes in surprise. "Jealling? As in Jealous?"

Monique nods her head while giving him a wink. "Wanna' know who the lucky guy is?" Monique snickers. Just as she was about to tease her best friend , she hears Ron's voice calling Kim's name not from afar.

"Speak of the devil." She snickers. Monique gasps at a particular girl that is standing next to him. She has a perfect bod, short wavy hair with fair complexion that could catch anyone's eyes. Her eyes are constantly fixed on Yori who seems to be walking to their direction, much to Kim's dismay. Monique pats on Kim's shoulder and said, "Okay you need to worry."

"That why I am telling you that I AM worrying." She whispers.


End file.
